


【良堂/微闺蜜】 佳.人.如.梦 (小妈文学 PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 辫堂友情向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：辫堂友情向，佳人入梦短小续篇。(前篇点合集)背景：糖糖爱的是九良但变成了九良的小妈。剧情：周老爷怒惩夫人周少爷事后安慰。又双叒放不进贤梅的一天呢:(





	【良堂/微闺蜜】 佳.人.如.梦 (小妈文学 PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 小妈梗续，这次不太车。  
> 勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。

从成婚那日起，周老爷就没着过家。也许是到手的始终没远观不可亵玩的吃起来香，他似乎也从不过问新婚妻子在家里的琐事。孟鹤堂乐得清闲，天天在家里织织围巾唱唱小曲儿，日子过的自在。

偶尔，他的继子会在事儿没那么多的时候回来和他亲热。两个人倒也有分寸，大多只是避着下人搂搂抱抱而已。就算兴致起来时也曾行过几次不规之事，周九良也都很注意地没有留下明显的痕迹。

近日里，周九良渐渐忙起来了。孟鹤堂只听他闲暇时候说过两句，却也没听得太懂他到底在做什么。只要周九良自己过得好了，他其实不是很在意他忙活的都是什么样的事情。

张云雷的身子也慢慢在周九良的调理下变得好了许多。孟鹤堂听他说，他找到了一个真心相待的人，叫杨九郎，是前些日子周九良给他治病时来帮忙的，两个人日日相处，干柴烈火就那么烧了起来。孟鹤堂嫁过来以后，张云雷也来看望了许多次。每次都带了一堆吃的用的观赏的，捎着生怕他的小哥哥被亏待了哪怕一点儿。

但最终也就是这点儿捎着的玩意，给捅漏出一个大乱子来。

张云雷平时喜欢收集各式各样的小挂件，也时不时送给孟鹤堂一点儿。他是知道周九良跟自己的好友或多或少是有些什么，所以有一次他见着了一对儿玉雕的鸳鸯挂坠，觉着合适，便买下来送给了孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂也没那么多的心思，把鸳鸯里的一只送给了周九良，后者倒是好生藏好了，他却把他贴身带着，平时就放在衣服里面，仔细看还能看出一个轮廓来。

谁也不知道为什么那天周老爷会一时兴起的回家跟夫人吃晚饭。也许是因为这个几乎已经没有了实权的周家家主每天沉溺于花天酒地感到太油腻了，想换成家里的粗茶淡饭试一试也说不定。

总之，就是在孟鹤堂起身给他布菜的时候，周老爷瞟到了他胸前从低领口的衣服中滑出来的那只玉鸳鸯。周老爷流连花丛多年，各式各样的饰物也不知道送出去过多少个，眼力被磨得不能再好，鸳鸯的图案一眼就被他看得清楚。

他本来就有些这样那样不能启齿的爱好，又因为这些年在位风流潇洒惯了，眼里容不下一点儿沙子——更别说是自己的新婚妻子戴着跟不知道谁是一对儿的玉鸳鸯的时候。

周九良接到消息赶回家的时候已经是半夜了。

他今天遇上了难缠的应酬，忙得脱不开身。他的助理给他递了好几次话，他都没顾得上去看，结果下了酒席看见消息的一瞬间就清醒了。他听见家里的仆人来信说，老爷不知为何动了大怒，跟夫人一起在卧房呆了快两个小时了，也不知道情况怎么样。

他甚至没来得及好好换掉满身烟酒味的衣服，就马不停蹄地赶回了家。周老爷似乎在他进来的几分钟前刚走，仆人甚至还在收拾着他离开的时候蹬掉的拖鞋。

周九良一门心思惦记在自己小妈身上，把包随手一甩就冲上了楼。平时灯火通明的走廊此刻黑漆漆的，几个仆人站在卧室门口眼观鼻鼻观心。他走上前去拧了拧门把手，却发现门被锁上了。

“打开。”

周九良皱了皱眉，指着门把手，头也不抬地命令。

“少爷，这……”一边站着的仆人犹豫地看着他，“老爷说不到明天早上不许打开，特意叫我们在这守着呢。”

“他还说什么了？”

“老爷说不准夫人再出家门了，其他的就没……没什么了。”仆人看了眼周九良的脸色，又试探地接了一句，“少爷，还开门吗？”

“开。”

仆人麻利地拿出钥匙，插进锁眼里拧了一下，然后恭敬地退到一边。

门刚打开了一条缝，周九良就听见了里面压抑着的细碎呻吟。他瞥了眼门外继续眼观鼻鼻观心的仆人，反手把门轻轻带上。

孟鹤堂穿着前些日子周九良送他的长衫，好好的一件衣服被扯得破破烂烂的，领口大开着，漏出底下几条红痕来。周家少爷对这方面的东西也懂不少，知道那是毫无章法的鞭子抽出来的。

他那平时看见他就会甜甜地对他笑的小妈正半倚着床头，不知道哪儿找来的一条粗糙麻绳分别绕过他的两只手腕把他固定在床头。他的发丝被汗浸湿，服帖的贴在额前，挡着那双平日里会发光的眼睛。空气里泛着淡淡的玫瑰香，是周老爷惯用催情剂的气味。

周九良闷声不吭地把他父亲胡乱系的绳扣一个一个打开。被解放的一瞬间，孟鹤堂就软了下去，全凭周九良搂着他肩膀的手撑着。

被下了不知道多少药的小妈根本连眼前的人都认不清，只是一味地想寻求解脱，凭借着本能朝着最近的人蹭过去。

周九良深吸了口气，天知道他被这个神智不清的妖精撩得多硬。他摁住孟鹤堂乱动的双手，帮他一点点把有些粘连在伤口上的布料褪下，用纸巾擦干净了那些蹭到身上面的污浊。他好容易才把孟鹤堂的衣服和那一片鞭子弄出来的痕迹给分开。即使他已经极尽所能的小心了，他还是能感受到手下人的颤抖。

周九良从床头柜上拿了瓶矿泉水打开，用纸巾浸湿了帮他的小妈擦干净那些伤口。孟鹤堂也是疼得很了，折腾也不折腾了，乖乖地被周九良搂在怀里清理狼藉。但奈何不过这药也算是厉害的一种。他只是冷静了那么一会儿，又被浑身的燥热引得乱扭。他在周九良的怀里不老实，挣了几下，光裸的腰突然碰到了一个火热的部位。

周九良叹了口气，停下手中的动作，拍了拍小妈的脸。

“孟鹤堂，知道我是谁吗？”

孟鹤堂皱了皱眉头，似乎不太想搭理他的样子，干脆伸手去解对方的皮带。

“嘶……”

周九良连忙把小妈的手摁住，另一只手捏住他的下巴，强迫他对上自己的眼睛，语气里有些怒火。

“是随便一个人都可以吗？”

孟鹤堂不耐烦地甩开他的手，继续完成自己解皮带的大业。他眯着眼睛，平时那双会发光的眸子此时水灵灵的，别添几分委屈的神情。

“周九良你这个大猪蹄子，是不是个男人了还……”

周九良沉默了一瞬，然后把作妖的小妈摁倒在床上。

是不是男人，你不是最清楚吗？

-END.


End file.
